Bed of Roses
by Gami1x2
Summary: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Treize come up with a way to get Heero to tell Duo he love him. One shot, get togther fic, humor, romance. CORNY LINES......BEWARE


Disclaimer: Don't own characters as much as I would like to I don't so you no sue me. Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha 

Paring: 1x2

Warnings: Get together fic…No lemon, sorry. A little lime though. AU, One Shot, Romance, Humor

Summary: Heero has had his eye on Duo for a while and with the help of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei he's finally able to get Duo in his arms.

**A/N I was actually working on The Sholaer's when I thought this little thing up...**

**Bed of Roses.**

Heero sat back at his computer and watched Duo's reflection in the screen. Duo was sitting on the couch reading some new manga that had just been release that morning and was chewing on his lower lip in anticipation of what was happening in the fairly thick graphic novel. Heero sighed quietly to himself; turned off him computer, stood, and left the room. It would seem that Duo didn't notice, but Quatre did. Quatre stood and fallowed Heero out of the living room and into Heero's room, that torturously he shared with Duo.

Quatre watched Heero sit down on the bed with his head in his hands, before speaking. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Heero just shook his head. But Quatre lifted an eye brow and Heero finally gave in.

"Quatre you know I like him, ever since we meat, but he does seem to even notice me. As lame as it sounds I wish I was that manga in his hands." Heero said with a sigh.

"Yeah that was pretty lame, Heero." This time it was Trowa, who had been walking past the door when Heero was speaking and decided to join in. "Why don't you just tell him?" Trowa asked.

"Because, I'm a guy, and he's a guy, and I don't know if he thinks that way." Heero said with a saddened face. Quatre rolled his eyes and sighed, while Trowa just shook his head.

"Duo's gay, trust me." Wufei said, walking into the room like he had been invited in the first place. The three looked at him with shock.

"Oh and how do you know this Chang Wufei?" Heero asked, voice stained with jealousy and doubt. Wufei smiled.

"Should I make a list?" When everyone nodded he started. "One: the hair, no right man would grow there hair that long, or be that obsessed about it-"

"What about your-"

"There are many reasons for my hair to be long; being gay is a 7th of a fraction of a reason. Now, secondly, he's sitting on the couch right now reading a Yaoi manga. And thirdly, he drools when ever you enter the room Heero, so listen to Trowa and go tell him." Wufei said, Heero's head dropped and he shook it.

"It's not that easy, I don't have a way with words." He said. Trowa nodded.

"It's true, you should have heard what he just said about being the book in Duo's hands." Wufei made a face and had to control himself from laughing.

"Have you tried roses, there very meaningful?" Quatre said. The others looked at him with questioning looks. "Okay, time to get started then, Heero, you will listen to everything I tell you if you wish to win Duo's heart. Let's just hope Duo knows all the meanings himself….Oh it doesn't matter I'll figure a way to tell him. " Quatre walked away from the room, the others just continued to stare for a while, then shook there heads and went back with there daily routine.

-----(Day One)-----

"Know Heero are you falling in love or was it love at first site?" Quatre asked. Heero thought for a moment.

"Both." He said simply.

"What do you mean both?" Quatre asked patiently.

"I fell in love with him the moment my eyes met his, and I seem to only fall deeper every time they meet." Heero explained, Quatre smiled.

"You truly are Romantic Heero…now well do two roses then and thorn less red rose to symbolize love at first site, and the yellow rose with the red tip to symbolize falling in love. He may be a little confused by the two meanings but he's smart I'm sure he'll get it. And well put this poem with them: My love, I have tried with all my being to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;" Quatre said, reading the lines to Heero. Heero's eyes widened.

"That's a little deep Quatre." Heero said.

"And it's only part of the poem, not hush and set these on his pillow. Don't let him find them when you're there." Quatre said. Heero did as he was told and left the room quickly, spending the rest of the day working on Wing.

Duo, however, had finished his manga and went to there room to get another one. He went into the room and his eyes quickly fell on the flowers and the poem lines. He read them and smiled. "Who are these from?" He asked no one. His smile turned into a frown of deep thought as there was no name on the gift. There were only five people who could have put these here. Heero, who he deeply wished for it to be, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, or Hilde (who he desperately wished it wasn't). Duo put the flowers in some water and decided to read his manga in the room.

When Heero entered the room Duo smiled at him, jerked his thumb at the flowers and said. "Look what I go, pretty no?" He said. Heero rolled his eyes and ignored Duo. Duo frowned when Heero's back was to him and thought some more.

Once his back was turned on Duo, Heero smiled and had to control himself from laughing. Quatre said not to let him know at all, so he had to act like he normally would around Duo.

-----(Day Two)-----

"Okay this is going to be a little more difficult, like a puzzle." Quatre said. Heero nodded and looked at the dyed flowers. Blue and black, and then at the coral colored rose. "Okay when I put these together it'll symbolize the desire for the unattainable death, Coral: desire, blue: unattainable, Black: death. If Duo is the romantic that I thick he is he'll know immediately what it means. If he's a twisted bastard he'll take this the wrong way, and here's the next part of the poem: I know now why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a summer's day. It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee, to simply cast away the precision God had placed in forging you." Quatre said. Heero's eyes widened.

"Who wrote this?" Heero asked. Quatre smiled

"Me." He said and turned away and left Heero to leave the flowers and poem. Heero did and went to the kitchen to read. He watched Duo in the living room. After a few minutes Duo stood and went to his room. He wanted to look at his flowers again. He was so happy about them, then he saw the other flowers and read the poem and almost wanted to cry, in joy. Heero that bastard. He thought. Heldi didn't know he called himself death, the Gundam pilots did. And since Trowa and Quatre were and item and Wufei was chasing after Treize, that only left Heero.

Heero came into the room ignoring Duo, who just smiled and ignored Heero right back. He wanted to see how this panned out.

-----(Day three)-----

"Okay, today your going to give him twelve burgundy roses." Trowa said, handing them the Heero.

"Why so many?" He asked, looking at the roses.

"Burgundy roses mean unconscious beauty, a lot of them is eve better." Trowa said. "And the last part of the poem: Each facet of your being whether it physical or spiritual is an ensnarement from which there is no release. But I do not wish release. I wish to stay entrapped forever. With you for all eternity. Our hearts, always as one." Trowa read out. "And a warning that Wufei's coming up with something good. Oh and he also says that you owe him one, these flowers don't come cheap, something about how he's had to be Treize's slave a day for each rose." Trowa said with a smirk. "And with that also thanks you." Heero smiled at that.

Heero set the flowers down with the note and left with Trowa to get supplies. Duo entered the room the second he saw them leave and smiled happily. So it was Heero for sure.

-----(D-Day ((Duo-Day of course)))-----

Heero entered his room, prepared to meet Wufei with the next part of the plan, but ended up meeting a room full of roses. Everything from the bed and dressers, to the floor was covered in petals of silk red, white, and pink roses. There where red candles lit around the room, and a small note telling Heero to hide in the closet until Duo comes in. Which he did.

---

Wufei walked up to Duo and very bluntly said. "Heero wants you in the room, something about Entrapment of the human heart." Wufei walked away again like nothing had happened. Duo literally ran to there rooms and was wide eyed at the sit.

Someone cleared there throat behind him and he turned to see Heero standing there with a smile. Duo smiled back and leaned in to kiss Heero. Only deepening the kiss and Heero lowered him to the bed of roses. Duo broke away to look at Heero lovingly.

"When?" Duo asked.

"You had me at gun point." Heero said with a smile. Duo laughed.

"Cupid must have put love bullets in my gun that day." Duo said, knowing the line was corny, but who the hell cares when your in love.

"Good thing you didn't hit Relena then, huh." Heero said. Duo laughed even harder.

"Yeah, good thing, not to mention you got a double dose, so your mine forever." Duo teased. Heero kissed him again and Duo was more then willing to kiss him right back.

------(The Others just out side the door)-----

"Sounds like a prefect macth, both corny with words." Wufei said.

"I thought it was romantic." Treize said.

"You would." Wufei retorted.

"I thought it was rather nice too." Quatre said.

"Yeah, better then the line Zechs used to get Noin in bed." Trowa added.

"Oh and what was that?" Treize asked.

"Well Noin turned the TV on right as Zechs was walking by and he said "why don't you turn me on instead.'" Quatre said.

"And she?"

"Did." Trowa and Quatre said together.

"Wow." Trieze and Wufei said in amasement.

------(The End)------

Bwhahahahahahahahaahahahaa, I like the corny love lines, or other things similar, there fun. Reviews please……lots of them


End file.
